When Worlds Combine, A Ninjago Tribute 5
by dogcake
Summary: When the girls manage to get stuck on Earth, a new threat pleauges Ninjago. Can the ninja bring the girls home and save Ninjago? Or will they spent the rest of their lives living in a hole?
1. Chapter 1 A Mysterious Guest

Alyssa's POV  
It was a normal day in Ninjago, Web had come to visit while the guys trained below deck. I was just hanging out on the deck chatting with Web.  
"You seem a little down Alyssa, something wrong?" Web asked me.  
"Oh it's nothing, it's just that, I forgot something at home, something that means a lot to me." I said.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"These little toys that belonged to my grandma." I said. I missed her and her dolls.  
"That's easy, we'll just go and get them." Web said.  
"Really?" "Sure, come on, let's go get some tea." She said. We went to get the tea and everyone came to say goodbye. I gave Cole a quick kiss and we jumped through. We landed in front of my house, all of these trips made it feel weird having fingers sometimes. I walked in, had a quick visit with my family, and grabbed the dolls. As we walked outside, we were distracted for a moment and a squirrel ran by. It almost jumped on us while we weren't looking and startled us. I stumbled a bit and dropped everything I was carrying, my phone, the dolls, and the tea. The tea spattered all over the ground.  
"no no no!" We both yelled. the tea! it was gone! We couldn't use it now to get back! we were trapped on Earth.  
"Quick Web, use your phone and call the guys." I told her.  
"I can't, I didn't bring my phone." She said.  
"YOU DIDN'T BRING YOUR PHONE?!" I yelled.  
"I didn't think I would need it, what about your phone?" She asked. We both looked at the pile of metal that was my phone. I picked it up and it seemed to break apart in my hand.  
"Remember their number?" I asked. Web shook her head with sadness. We both sat on the bench outside my house and we both started to tear up.  
"i.. i may never see Garmadon again.." Web said with sadness. I almost bawled my eyes out realizing I might never see Cole again either. Web and I went inside and told my parents everything. They agreed to let us stay until we could figure out what to do. We sat on the couch and began to think. there was really nothing we could do.. in fact, The only thing we really could do now, was wait...  
Cole's POV  
after they left, i went to my own bedroom. i sat down in my bed, and picked up a random comic book Lloyd had laying around. how he was amused by this i dont know.. page one.. blah blah blah.. i read up to page fifteen. then i threw it back into his bed and just lied down with my hands behind my head. the other guys were out playing video games or doing what ever. i just decided i would relax. i could use a small break from everyone, i spend every waking moment with them anyways. i closed my eyes for some rest. i day dreamed about cake, and Alyssa, and eating cake with Alyssa. when I felt like someone was watching me. i opened my eyes, and looked around. nothing was there. that was strange.. i closed my eyes again, and after a few minutes, there was a hand gripping my arm. i opened my eyes to see black mist forming into a figure in front of me. he wore a black cloak, and all i could see were green glowing eyes full of evil and hatred..  
"who are you?!" i asked. he stared down at me.  
"i am not anyone.." he said in a truly sinister voice. then the other guys walked in. i looked at them for help, they all dropped anything they were holding.  
"who is THAT?!" Lloyd exclaimed.  
"you.. you are Garmadon's child.. where is he?" the creeper asked.  
"what? why would i tell you?! why do you care?!" Lloyd yelled back.  
"i need his energy.." the thing said. then it just.. evaporated into black mist again.  
"where did he go!?" Jay asked.  
"i dont know.. but i think i have a clue.." Kai said.  
"I sense he went after Garmadon.." Zane confirmed.  
"no, you dont say!" I exclaimed.  
"but i just did say" he replied. we all face palmed.  
"Well, we have to go save my dad from that.. thing!" Lloyd exclaimed. i nodded and stood up.  
"i may hate Garmadon, but that thing can only be worse if it plans to hurt us, and Garmadon" Kai said. Lloyd rolled his eyes, and we ran out the door, to find Garmadon.  
Garmadons POV  
I sat down on the couch, ready for a nice day of peace and relaxation. i started to drift off into slumber, when something touched my shoulder. i jolted up, not expecting anything at all. i stood, and looked behind me.. there was nothing there. im just imagining things.. i sat back down and closed my eyes. i slowly started dropping my defenses and started to drift off again, when this time i felt it on the back of my neck. i quickly turned around. nothing.. but it felt so real.. it was cold.. i shook it off and just went to my room. i lied down in bed, and stared at the ceiling. my mind must be playing tricks on me.. i took off my helmet, and set it on the nightstand, and started to fall asleep once more. this time, as I started to enter my slumber, i felt hands around my neck. i quickly sat up, but the hands on my neck pushed me down. the strange thing was nothing was there! i choked and tried to get away, but i couldnt! then some black mist clouded around me, and started to pull together to form a figure. the figure was dressed in a black cloak, its hood was on, so i couldnt see any facial features.. except for its glowing green eyes that narrowed down to look mean. wait.. green..  
"Lloyd..?" i asked. it shook its head indicating no.  
"then. who.. are you?!" i choked.  
"no one.." he said in a raspy, deep voice. it was creepy alright.. i tried to push his arms away, but his grip tightened.  
"what.. are.. you doing... here?!" i managed to speak.  
"simply looking for power... energy to feed my soul.. dark energy.. your, energy.." he said. my eyes widened. he started to lift me up by the neck.  
"dad?!" i heard Lloyd yell from out of no where. the figure froze, and looked out the doorway. then he growled, and vanished, i fell back to my bed, and put my hand over my chest. what was that thing..?

A/N

Alyssa: I CANT BELIEVE WE'RE STUCK ON EARTH! I HATE SQUIRRELS!

Web: ITS IN THE RULES OF ROLE PLAY, THAT SQUIRRELS GIVE EVEN THE BRAVEST OF PEOPLE NIGHTMARES!

..

Web: what?

Garmadon:..what was that thing in my room..?

Web: i dont know..

Garmadon:..well why was he coming after me?

Web:i dont know!

Garmadon:..web.. i dont like this story..

Web: why not?

Garmadon: its.. its scary..

Cole: yea, its getting a little creepy..

everyone: *nods head in agreement*

Alyssa: well it sure is the LEAST! scariest part of the whole story if you ask me..

Web: ALYSSA! *slap*

Alyssa: ow! oh, right, sorry..

Garmadon: wait it gets worse?!

Web: its okay Garmy.. i'll hold you're hand if you're too scared.

Kai: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! *points at Garmadon* HAHA! HAHAHA!

Garmadon: pffft, im not scared! now if you'll excuse me i need to go find a night light!

Everyone minus Web and Garmadon: O_O

Alyssa:..well, read, comment, and enjoy ^-^

Garmadon: *yells from another room* does anyone have an double A batteries?!

Alyssa: T_T read already.

Web: has it ever occurred to you that the A/N is at the bottom, so they've probably already read it, and NOW they're reading the A/N?

Alyssa: T_T *slaps Web* THATS FOR SLAPPING ME!

Web: GARMADON!

Garmadon: *walks in* i found the battieries! and what?

Web:...Alyssa and Cole's cake.. over there. in that safe.. eat it.

Garmadon: hmm. okay! *smashes the safe and shoves the cake in his mouth, and talks with his mouth full* ike iisth?

Cole and Alyssa: O_O *creepy eye twitch*

Jay: i'd comment before this gets out of hand *turns off camera*


	2. Chapter 2 HOW DID ALL THIS HAPPEN!

Garmadons POV  
days passed.. the creepy figure hadnt gone after me, or any of the ninja now.. but all of Ninjago.. after it had left my room the other day, i told the ninja what had happened, and they told me what had happened to them. we decided it was best to go work this out together, as much as i hated it. we left, and i talked to my brother. he told me he had seen into the spirit smoke, and that he knew this was now a great evil.. and after just a few days, he had actually taken over Ninjago! into some sort of dictatorship.. i had been trying to take over for so long, and he does it in a mere few days! we were all forced to hide. he had enslaved the citizens, none of us were good enough to stop him.. he was too strong.. what was worse is that Web, and Alyssa had been missing since he first attacked. now we were forced underground. we hid in tunnels.. it really sucked.. but we knew if now we were caught, we would be executed on the spot. days passed on, we grew hungry, and tired, and there was little food supply. we would send someone up every now and then to find food. who ever went, usually barely escaped with their life. all we had was some bread, and maybe if we were lucky some meat. we did have a cooler full of water that Jay had found when he went up one day. we had a supply of weapons.. we usually would bring some when we went up. unfortunately for me, it was my day today.. it had been exactly 9 days since we were driven down here. i cant believe how fast it had happened. but we quickly learned how to make due. i grabbed a sword, and walked down through the tunnels. i made my way to our secret entrance. it was just a hole in the ground, that was covered by a huge boulder you had to move to get in and out. i pushed it out of my way, checked to make sure the coast was clear, then jumped out, and sealed off the entrance. i walked, hiding in shadows, towards the nearest village. i found an empty shop. the windows were broken, the door was gone, and the sign had fallen off. i went inside, and found a basket right away. i opened it up, there was fruit, and a couple sandwiches made, a small teapot, and some bread. jackpot! i heard some footsteps outside, so i quickly closed the basket, and ran out, jumping out the window and somersaulting on the ground. i quickly ran back to the hide out. i jumped down into the hole, and closed it. i ran down through the tunnels, and into the big room, where we slept, ate, and pretty much spent our lives.  
"did you find anything?" my brother asked. i held up the basket.  
"does this, answer your question?" i opened the basket. they all stared in disbelief.  
"never thought i'd say this, but thank you Garmadon!" Kai exclaimed.  
"let me see that tea" Wu swiped the tea from the basket.  
"Sensei! you have to share!" Jay said.  
"im not taking all of i-" he stopped.  
"what is it?" Cole asked him  
"this is travelers tea.." he said.  
"travelers tea?! so does that mean we can go to Earth and get the girls?!" Jay asked. Wu nodded. I smiled, and im sure Cole did too. finally. i can get Web back!  
"give me!" I said reaching for it.  
"hold on now! only two may go.. and i presume it will be Cole and you brother?" wu questioned.  
"yes! us! now lets have it!" Cole reached for it.  
"patience!" Wu exclaimed. he poured it on the ground, creating the portal. i jumped in first, followed by Cole. we landed the same way we did when we first came here, so long ago. quickly we made our way to the door, and Cole knocked. a women and a man came to the door.  
"Garmadon? Cole?" they whispered. we nodded.  
"Get inside! you're not suppose to let anyone see you! you're not suppose to be here either! and why are you all beat up looking?!" they whispered.  
"explain later" Cole said. they motioned us inside, and closed the door as we walked in.  
"why are you here?!" they asked.  
"We're here for Web and Alyssa"

A/N

Web: FINALLY! I WANNA GO BACK TO NINJAGO ALREADY!

Garmadon: no.. no you dont..

Cole: you really dont..

Alyssa: why not? i thought everything would be better when we were all together again.

Cole: well, we would rather have you guys back.. its just that.. Ninjago has changed drastically.

web: how?

Garmadon: Web. we're living in dirt.

web: dirt?

Garmadon: dirt.

web: thats okay, i like dirt. and Cole is ninja of dirt.

Cole: its earth.

web: earth is made of dirt.

Cole: *face palm*

Kai: besides, Garmadon already smelled like dirt before this stuff happened.

Garmdaon:.. *sniffs himself*..ew.

Alyssa: *face palm* can we just get on with it?

Garmadon: sure, wheres a shower?

Kai: *snicker* told you guys. he's smelly..

Web: upstairs, first door on the right Garmadon.

Garmadon: great *leaves with a rubber ducky*

Alyssa: *eye roll* enjoy..


	3. Chapter 3 INCOURAGEMENT! And Dirt

Alyssa's POV  
It's... been... DAYS! Ever since we lost the tea we have been forced to stay here with my parents. We spent most of our time just hanging around and trying to think of a way back, but we couldn't... My mom even tried to convince us to go to school, my parents thought for sure, that they weren't coming for us. But we said no and waited as patiently as we could. but where were they?

One day we went out to the backyard and sat down in some lawn chairs. We sat there facing the woods, lost in thought, when we heard a voice.  
"Web?" It said. "Alyssa?" We then heard another voice say. We turned around, knowing those voices, and saw Garmadon and Cole. They didn't look to good, they were dirty, smelly, badly bruised, Garmadon was holding his arm like it hurt, and I'm pretty sure Cole had a slight limp. Without a single reaction Web quickly ran up and hugged Garmadon, who hugged her back. I ran up and hugged and kissed Cole.  
"I missed you." I whispered to him as we hugged.  
"I missed you too." He said, his voice some what dry and rasp.  
"What happened to you guys?" Garmadon asked when we all let go. We explained how we had dropped the tea and broke my phone, and how we had no way back.  
"But what happened with you guys? Why do you look so bad?" Web asked. They looked at each other with sad expressions and then told of everything. They told us about the spirit/creature/thing, how he took over Ninjago, and how they had been living underground. We looked at each other, we couldn't believe what we were hearing.  
"Well, we have to do something!" I said.  
"There isn't much to do... but at least we're all going to be together again." Cole said giving me another hug. I said goodbye to my parents, not wanting to tell them about the danger we were about to face. All four of us jumped through the portal and landed in their cave. Web and I were lego again, it felt good to be lego again. We all had a quick reunion and got down to business.  
"So, what are we going to do?" Web asked. Everyone shrugged.  
"I fear that evil has won..." Sensei started. "Evil has won? EVIL HAS WON?! EVIL HAS NOT WON, YOU GUYS ARE NINJA! WHEN THE DEVOURER ATTACKED NINJAGO DID YOU GUYS GIVE UP? NO! WHEN GARMADON TRIED TO DESTORY YOU DID YOU GIVE UP? NO! HOW CAN YOU GUYS CALL YOURSELVES NINJA IF YOU DON'T STAND BY YOUR BIGGEST BELIEF!" I yelled. "And what would that be?" Kai asked, angered by what has happened. "Ninja never quit." I said simply. Everyone stared at me as if shocked that I had said that.  
"shes right..."Cole said.  
"Yea, WE'RE NINJA!" Jay said.  
"Ninja NEVER quit!" Lloyd exclaimed. I smiled, feeling good about being their motivator.  
"but.. we've tried.. nothing has worked..we dont have any water, our shelter is a big hole in the dirt, and we cant even feed ourselves! ... its hopeless.." Garmadon mentioned. now Web is gonna get mad...  
"you're telling me.. that Lord Garmadon, the awesomeset, strongest, and smartest person i have ever known, has given up hope?! this war has only begun Garmadon! we are not giving up! you're lord Garmadon, you're a fighter, not a hide-away-forever..er.. we can do this Garmadon, we can all do this, if we work together!" Web said. he looked at her, and smiled.  
"we're all in this Garmadon.. they're ninja, you are Lord Garmadon, we can do this.. never give up hope, because although its frail, its hard to kill. who knows what miracles we can achieve, if we believe some how we will.. and now, we will. we will defeat this moron, and as soon as we do, we can celebrate. and I promise you, there will be a feast, and yes Cole and Alyssa. cake. lots of chocolate cake" i looked and Cole and we smiled at each other after Web said that.  
"we're all in this together Garmadon.. and we all have to promise each other, we are in this till the end. there is no backing down. no cowering. we fight together. no one is left behind. together we stand, and if we have to, together we'll fall." she put her hand out "whos with me?" Garmadon put his hand on hers, and i did next, followed by Cole. one by one, the ninja, nya, and sensei put there hands in.  
"on the count of three.." i said.  
"One." I said with Cole.  
"Two.." Web and Garmadon said.  
"Three!" all four of us said.  
"NINJAAAGOO!" we all yelled as we threw our hands in the air. i winked at Web, she winked back. Then we spent the rest of the day planning on what to do. I'm glad their happy, but how ARE we gonna defeat this guy...?

A/N

Alyssa: yea, how ARE we going to do it?

Web: um.. i dont know...

Lloyd: hey guys.. does anyone find it weird that the last time we were here, my dad left to take a bath with a rubber duck?

Web: no.

Alyssa: do you think it was an evil duck?

Web: i dont know, i'll go ask him *walks upstairs* Garmy, is that duck evil?

Garmadon: the enemy ship has been spotted! they're behind the north bubbles! *inside the bathroom with the door closed, and he can NOT hear Web* captain waddles! submerge! pew pew pew! *playing with rubber ducky*

Web:..Garmy? *knocks on the door and it opens*

Garmadon: look out waddles! the ice bergs made of bubbles are in the way! you'll cra- *sees Web* uh.. this is not.. what it looks like..

Web: it looks like you're playing with a rubber duck in a bubble bath..

Garmadon:..okay.. its exactly what it looks like.. but please dont tell anyone!

Web: i wont.

Garmadon: thank go-

Kai: *comes out from around the corner* AHA! I GOT IT ALL ON CAMERA!

Garmadon: WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU EVEN WATCHING ME IN THE BATH TUB?!

Kai: because this is comedy gold!

Jay: hahaha! XD

Web: DID YOU ALL FOLLOW ME UP HERE?!

Lloyd: yes. and dad.. you look like an idiot..

Garmadon: D:

Web: he is not an idiot! he just simply.. likes.. playing with ducks while taking a bubble bath..

Alyssa: well.. read, comment, and enjoy!

Garmadon: EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE BATH ROOM!

Kai: HA! a million views already!

Garmadon: T_T

Alyssa: comment T_T

Kai: HAHAHA! 28 MORE! XD

Garmadon: my life is over.. NOW GET OUT! AND TURN OFF THAT CAMERA!

Jay: if you say so *reaches to turn off the camera*

Garmadon: not that o- *camera turns off*


	4. Chapter 4 Here We Come! To Save The Day!

Webs POV  
so that night we spent lots of time planning. although i wish we were smart enough to have grabbed some food while at Alyssa's house.. we were pretty stupid for that.. but soon, around maybe 10 pm, i was really starting to get hungry, and so was everyone else.  
"hey guys.. do we have any food?" Alyssa asked.  
"theres some bread, Kai ate the fruit, some water, and theres still the sandwiches Garmadon found" Jay said. Garmadon grabbed the basket, and took out a couple sandwiches.  
"theres only two.." he said. Cole grabbed one from him, and ripped it in half.  
"here you go" he handed half to Alyssa. she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"thanks" she whispered as she began to devourer it. everyone kind of stared at her, and then she stopped.  
"what?" she said. "i had a light lunch." i laughed a little, and looked at Garmadon who was about to take a bite out of the other one. but he stopped, and looked at me. then he tore his sandwich in half and handed it to me.  
"thanks Garmy" i said as i took a bite. he gave a half-smile and began eating. we all ate, and it began getting colder underground. we were all tired, and we didnt really get far with the planning.. Kai was the first to go to sleep, followed by Jay and Zane. Lloyd went soon after. i wasnt all to thrilled about sleeping since we didnt have beds. just small indents in the ground where the others had slept.  
"Come on Alyssa, lets head to bed. we need our rest." Cole said. he walked over to a wall, and sat down, leaning against a wall.  
"um.. where can I sleep?" Alyssa asked. Cole looked around the room, then moved his left arm out.  
"sleep next to me" he said. so Alyssa headed towards him, and sat next to his left side and he put his arm around her. she leaned on his shoulder and they closed their eyes. they were cute together. I looked around to wear I could sleep. of coarse, everyone else was sleeping. i wasnt sure what I should do, so i crawled over to Garmadons side.  
"Garmy?" i whispered.  
"hmm?" he asked, not opening his eyes.  
"..can..i sleep with you?..like them?" i pointed towards Cole and Alyssa. he opened his eyes and looked.  
"yea sure..why not.." he said sleepily. I curled up next to him, and smiled.  
"soon we'll be out of here.." i said.  
"i hope.." he said.  
"we will Garmadon.." i told him. i closed my eyes, but felt his arm around me.  
"i know we will.. but im glad you're back.." he whispered. i smiled. i know he cares, but he wouldnt dare let anyone see his soft side. we fell asleep for the night, in the cold, dark, dirty room underground, where there was really no supplies, but i didnt mind. i was where i wanted to be, and i had confidence, that we would easily beat this guy.  
Coles POV  
I woke up early in the morning when a beam of sunlight snuck into our cave and hit me in the face. I started to get up when I felt something weighing me down. I looked over and saw Alyssa, her head was on my shoulder and her left arm was wrapped around me in a hug, she looked so cute asleep. Not wanting to wake her I laid my head on hers and hugged her a little tighter. After awhile she woke up and let go of me, and I pretended to wake up at he same time. "Good morning." She whispered, kissing me on the cheek.  
"Good morning." I whispered kissing her cheek back. It was Zane's turn to find the food and he came back with a good amount. He managed to find water, fruit, some meat, and even a little cake. Everyone ate and Alyssa and I enjoyed the cake together, maybe today would be a good day after all. After eating we all got down to business.  
"With all our strength combined, we should be able to defeat him." Web said.  
"Yea, but how?" Alyssa asked.  
"I remember seeing his throne in the middle of Ninjago City, he has the citizens on guard, but they have been brainwashed and should not be hard to sneak past." Zane said.  
"Alright, let's do this!" Jay exclaimed. Everyone cheered. As we started to leave I stopped Alyssa from leaving. Garmadon had stopped Web too. "What's wrong?" Alyssa asked. "I don't want you to go, you're staying." I said. "Yea, THAT'S gonna work." She said starting to walk pass me. I quickly blocked her. "I'M SERIOUS!" I yelled. She stopped and looked at me. I sighed. "Look, this guy is SUPER powerful, he might try to kill us, I just don't want to see you get hurt, you're staying" I said with a serious face. "Alright, but promise me you'll be careful... ok?" She asked me with big sad looking eyes. Not the eyes! She knew I couldn't resist those sad eyes. "I promise." I told her giving her a kiss. I turned to leave when I heard something. "I love you..." Alyssa said. I froze in my tracks and slowly turned around. "I love you too." I said to her with a nervous smile then continued to run.  
Webs POV  
Garmadon held out his hand to stop me.  
"what?" i asked.  
"i dont want you going.." he said.  
"why not?!" i argued.  
"because.. i dont want anything happening to you.." he admitted.  
"Garmy, nothing will happen. remember, together we fight, and if we have to, together we'll fall" i told him. he shook his head.  
"i still dont want to see anything happen to you.." he said.  
"You wont!" i told him.  
"Please Web.. i lo-.. cant lose you" he stuttered. he looked me right in the eye pleadingly. finally i sighed and gave up. i cant say no to him.  
"alright.. fine.. but stay safe" i said. i hugged him really quick, then let go. he smiled and continued on running. I turned and walked over to Alyssa who had a sad expression to see Cole leave. We just stood there for a minute and didnt say anything. Out of no where, Alyssa started with a small chuckle, then a small laugh.  
"Whats so funny?!" I asked.  
"We're not really just gonna stay here are we?" She said giving a smile and a wink.  
"Of coarse not! I was going to say something but you started to randomly laugh..." I said. She gave me a quick annoyed face but then we both laughed. We used the exit as followed them, hiding in the shadows. Like it or not Garmadon, im coming for you.  
Cole's POV  
I don't know what Garmadon said, but he was able to get Web to stay too. We ran outside and closed the cave door. When we reached the city we instantly had to hide. The city was filled with his brainwashed slaves.  
"Come on, let do this." Jay whispered. We all snuck pass the minions easily. Unfortunately he had spotted us.  
"GET THEM!" The spirit yelled from his throne. Suddenly we were surrounded by his slaves. We quickly dove into battle, but we were outnumbered. I was doing good at first, punching, kicking, and knocking them out, one by one. this was easy!  
Garmadons POV  
as we fought them off, the others were taken down. i considered getting out of the way, so i could hide then come out when they least expected it with a surprise attack, but then i felt arms pulling me down. i looked behind me where many enslaved people had held me down. i was pulled to my knees, and the grabbed me by the throat. they pinned me down so that i was on the ground, lying on me back. one of them gripped my throat harshly, and tightened their grip. the others held me down, and another came up with a sword. he held it at my chest, but of coarse i couldnt really do much. i was gasping for air, and I was about to pass out.  
"NO ONE.. AND I MEAN, NO ONE! HURTS MY GARMADON!" i heard. Web jumped in, and knocked them all down. the one grabbing my throat was knocked away, and he fell over, and the others retreated. Web grabbed my arm and helped me up.  
"I.. I thought i told you.. to stay back!" i yelled while catching my breathe.  
"and what? miss all this action, AND let you die? ha! no way!" Web exclaimed. i was angry, but i couldnt stay mad at her. in fact, i was kind of glad she came back.  
"you disobeyed me Web!... but im glad that you did" i told her. she hugged me and i had to hug back.  
"come on, lets go." Web said.  
Cole's POV  
as we fought them off, One of them grabbed me and pinned me to the ground.  
"COLE!" Everyone yelled, but then they were pinned down, and trapped too. I prepared to be hit, or beat, or something, and I thought it was the end. Right before they hit me though, someone punched him in the face.  
"GET OFF HIM!" the mystery person yelled, it was Alyssa.  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE CAVE!?" I yelled at her.  
"Yes, and if I did, you would be DEAD!" She said with a smile. I was angry, but happy she had come. Web had come too and freed Garmadon from a choke hold. All four of us rescued the others and I gave Alyssa a quick 'thank you' hug after we had saved them. "LET'S GO KILL THAT SON OF A COW UTTER!" Web yelled. We all cheered, no matter how strange that statement was, and ran towards the throne. Be ready spirit, we're coming for you.

A/N

Alyssa: LETS DO THIS!

Web: WE'RE GONNA BEAT HIS FACE IN THE GROUND!

Garmadon: AND CAPTAIN WADDLES CAN HELP! :D *holds up the rubber ducky*

Jay: look man, its cool, that you're not afraid of how other people view you and that stupid duck.. but it makes you look stupid.. and thats coming from me..

Kai: and he is VERY stupid.

Garmadon: :( *slowly puts the duck away*

Web: he isnt stupid! leave him and his duck alone!

Jay: just saying!

Web: remember that day that we did the A/N without Alyssa Jay? remember what happened to Kai? dont let that happen to you..

Jay: *gulp*

Alyssa: oh boy... well.. enjoy ^-^

Lloyd: AND PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT! ITS THE ONLY ENTERTAINMENT I HAVE EVER SINCE THE GUYS HAVE BLOCKED THE MLP CHANNEL ON THE TV! DX

Alyssa: O.O REALLY?!

Jay: im not that stupid..

Kai: yea you are..

Jay: :(

Garmadon: HA! ME, WEB, AND CAPTAIN WADDLES ARE ALL WAY COOLER THEN ALL OF YOU!

Kai: no you're stupid too..

Alyssa: ENOUGH ALREADY!

everyone else: *backs away slowly*

Garmadon: O3O *squeezes the rubber duck and it squeaks* heheheh.

Web: heheheehh..

Garmadon: hehhehe *squeezes it again and it squeaks* heheheheh..

Web: heheheh..

Alyssa: STOP YOU-

*camera battery dies*


	5. Chapter 5 OUR Final Battle!

Webs POV  
we raced up a street, to the highest building, up the spiral staircase, and towards his throne. he sat there. his hands clasped together as if he knew he would win.  
"give it up!" i yelled.  
"we're stronger than you!" alyssa added.  
"theres no way you can win!" Cole yelled.  
"and we're not backing down!" Garmadon exclaimed. the ghostly figure made a small evil chuckle that echoed. it was enough to send chills down your spine, but i was too confident, and ready to beat him to really be affected. the spirit snapped his fingers, and guards ran in.  
"coward! having others fight your own fights!" Lloyd exclaimed.  
"Fight like a man! you chicken!" i yelled.  
"so be it.." he said. "guards, leave!" he ordered. they shrugged and left. the spirit stood up.  
"you were foolish to come up here.. now you will pay.. you'll all pay with your lives!" he said.  
"we're not afraid spirit!" Alyssa yelled.  
"you should be.. and my name is not spirit.." he said.  
"then what is it? scmelly van bon bon?" Jay joked. we all kind of snickered at that.  
"NO!" the spirit yelled. the room shook a little from the vibrations, and we all froze.  
"my name, is.. overlord" he said. we all gasped.  
"but! thats not- and.. what?!" i yelled, completely confused.  
"thats right.. i am the overlord" he said. he pulled down his hood. when he did, his eyes turned from green to purple. i was shocked.. i never thought that HE was the overlord..  
"but.. you're suppose to be on the dark island.." i said.  
"true, but remember your little visit to the other dimension?" we all nodded "that was because I was finding a way to cross over.. that was just one of the few, glitches, but i found my way soon enough. now it is time.. time for revenge, time for me to rule!" he exclaimed. Cole walked up to him first.  
"listen, i dont care, what you THINK is going to happen, but we're going to take back Ninjago." he said, putting his sword point at his throat. the overlord laughed. i was getting cheesed off. so i walked up to him.  
"overlord, we are NOT playing games here! we want Ninjago back, and we want it now." i said.  
"you think this is a game?!" he said.  
"we never said that!" Cole exclaimed. but he ignored.  
"let me just show you two how real this is!" he said. he grabbed both of our wrists, and dragged us towards the window. i struggled to get away but he was too strong. then he held us out the window.  
"COLE!" Alyssa yelled.  
"Web! let them go!" Garmadon growled.  
"let them go? if you insist.." the overlord said, starting to loosen his grip so that both Cole and I started to slide towards our own demise.  
"never mind!" Garmadon said.  
"so i thought.." the overlord snickered and regained his grip.  
Alyssa's POV  
"COLE!" I could only scream as the Overlord threatened their lives. I began to feel weak in the knees and could feel my heart pounding with fear.  
"What do you want OverLord?" I asked him.  
"Well, the first thing I would like, is TO SEE THE EARTH GIRLS DIE!" Everyone gasped. Then the Overlord trapped me in a bubble.  
"HEY, LET ME OUT!" I yelled.  
"Hehehehehe.. I don't think so..." He said, I could see him loosen Cole's grip.  
"NO!" I yelled punching and kicking at the bubble. I still don't know exactly HOW it happened, but my desperate punches for freedom worked and I broke the bubble.  
"WHAT?!" The OverLord yelled. I stood up, feeling stronger than ever.  
"Now, let them GO!" I yelled.  
"As you wish..." He then let go off them and they started to fall.  
"NO!" Garmadon and I yelled in unison. Garmadon punched the Overlord and he stumbled over, and we jumped out the window. We both grab them and the ledge of a window just before we hit the ground. I held Cole with my arm wrapped around his waist, and he hugged me tightly. All four of us made our way through the windows and back upstairs. "Give up OverLord, you're no match for us!" I yelled.  
"Maybe not, but if I must go down... YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" In one swift motion he trapped Web and I in bubbles and brought us to where he was standing, and shocked us with full force. We both screamed in pain, I knew Web didn't like to show pain, but it was too much for even HER to handle.  
"NO!" Everyone yelled.  
"This is for all the things you stupid girls have done to mess up destiny!" He shocked us with the most powerful shock of all. And we fell to the floor. Breathing became difficult for me.  
"NO!" Cole yelled.  
"One move and they're DEAD!" The Overlord yelled. Cole quickly backed away. Web didn't look better than I did and both our eyes began to close. This HAD to be the end...  
Garmadons POV  
i snapped. I blew it. This is exactly why I wanted her to stay back.  
"OVERLORD!" I yelled, marching towards him.  
"Ah ah ah" he said mockingly. "You move, they die" he said. I sneered at him and clenched my fists. I stood in my spot, breathing harshly through gritted teeth. He started to walk around me, surveying me. I kept my eyes focused on the ground.  
"Look at you.. You're cold.. You're tired.. You're hungry.. You're weak.. Give up now.." He said.  
"I will never" i replied, keeping in mind the words Web had said the day before.  
"If you dont, then not only will your little friends die, but so will you. Escape now while the offer is here. You can go back to your lives of living in the shadow." He stopped right in front of me. "Or die trying to stop me. Face it Garmadon. You never had a chance. This was a wasted effort" he said. I looked up at him. He grinned wickedly. It only enraged me more. I didnt really think it through, but I swung my fist at him, punching him straight in the face. He stumbled back not expecting it, then retaliated, punching at my face. Soon we had an all out brawl. I kicked, he punched, i returned the favor, and so on. I threw my fist at him again, but he grabbed it while i swung it. He threw me over his back and i smashed into the ground. While there, i kicked at his feet, making him trip and fall over. I stood up again, and put my foot on his chest. I smiled triumphantly with a glare at him. But then he vanished into mist, and I fell forward. I regained my balance, but I was unsure of where he was... That is until, he came out of no where and kicked me in the back, and I fell over. Thats when Cole joined in. As the overlord laughed at my pain, Cole came up from behind and hit him in the back of the head with a sword. The overlord fell down, and I stood up, wiping any blood off my face. I grabbed the overlord by the arms, Cole held his sword, and aimed it at him. But once again he vanished. Jay threw his sword at me and I grabbed it. Cole backed up so we were back to back. Then a hand rose from the ground tripping us both. We fell flat on our stomachs, and the overlord rose from the ground.  
"So weak and pathetic.." He snickered at us. I started feeling hopeless again.. I closed my eyes, wishing for it to all be a dream.  
"You fools never stood a chance. Now your idiocy is going to get you killed. You were foolish to try this." The overlord said.  
"Dont.. Dont say that about them.." I opened my eyes and saw Web trying to get up.  
"Web..?" I asked.  
"Cole.. Dont give in.." Alyssa said to Cole as she tried to get up too.  
"Alyssa.. Dont worry! I'll never back down!" He replied.  
"They're strong.. Stronger than you'll ever be.." Web said.  
"QUIET!" The overlord yelled at her. He shocked them again and they both passed out again. Then I felt the motivational rage I had before. I stood up, using all my strength. Cole followed. The overlord chuckled then turned to us.  
"What?!" He yelled. I threw my sword at him, slashing and slicing at him. I grunted with anger as the overlord fell back. Cole slashed at him as well. Soon we had him against the wall, and he was helpless.  
"Oh come on! You think im going to really be defeated by two weak fools like you?!" He scoffed. I growled, and smacked his face with the sword. But he smiled. He grabbed two random swords from behind him, and pointed them at us. Then we had our sword fight. Cole and I against him. The other ninja along with my son, Nya and Wu were fighting more of his army which had ran upstairs. The overlord had cut both Cole and I multiple times, but we would not back down. Soon we were backed up to the window. If we were to avoid being stabbed, we would have to jump. The overlord smiled at us wickedly.  
"Heheh.. So long." He said.  
"No" Cole told him.  
"No?" He asked like he didnt believe it.  
"This is for Web" i said.  
"And this is for Alyssa" Cole added. We both jabbed out swords into his chest, and a glow of light spewed out as we did. We pulled the swords out and watched as the rest happened. The wounds quickly spread, and he kind of fell apart.  
"NO! I CANT BE DEFEATED!" He yelled as he disappeared. He glowed more and more until.. He exploded. There was a flash of light, and the sound was loud enough to shake the ground. As the room dimmed back down, I smiled. It was over. We finally won. I laughed a little as if this was completely normal as I walked over to Web. I stopped laughing and I fell to my knees. I was weak.. I was hurt.. I was tired.. I was loosing blood even.. But it was over.  
"Everything is going to be alright.." I whispered. I laid down next to her, and I put my arm around her, Then I closed my eyes, and blacked out.

A/N

Web: have I told you that I really love you Garmadon?

Garmadon: yes.. minutely. actually.

Web: good.. i need to make sure you know.

Garmadon: trust me.. i know.

Alyssa: yea... so we defeated the overlord huh?

Lloyd: we did.. wait.. WHY WAS I TRAINING ALL THIS TIME THEN?!

Kai: because you deserved all the suffering for STEALING ALL MY HOPES AND DREAMS!

Lloyd: i didnt choose for destiny to pick me to be the green ninja, destiny chose me.

Alyssa: yea.. i bet destiny wants to KILL us, right Web?

me: totes my goats.

FSM's ghost (A.K.A the first spinjitzu master): *slaps Web and Alyssa*

Web: did you feel that?

Alyssa: it felt like someone is trying to punish us..

FSM's ghost: T_T *slaps us again*

Web: heheheheh.. it tickles..

FSM's ghost: *slaps us as hard as he can*

Alyssa: OW! THAT ONE HURT!

Web: DUDE! WE'RE GONNA FIX IT ALRIGHT?! WE GOTS THIS!

FSM's ghost: ^-^ *leaves*

Alyssa: FIX IT?! HOW?!

Web: I'VE GOT THIS! oh, and Garmadon. I love you.

Garmadon: you just said that..

Web: yea but a whole minute has already past since the last time i said it.. A WHOLE MINUTE!

Alyssa: OKAY! i would read and comment before we get slapped again, so do that ^-^

random children in the audience: booo! we like seeing you slapped!

one kid: yea its funny!

the other kids: YEA!

Alyssa: when did we get an audience?

Jay: when did you get the camera? you dont know things sometimes, OKAY!

Alyssa: *face palm*

Web: Garmadon i love you.

Garmadon: another minute has already passed?!

Web: yes.

Garmadon: time flies..

Kai:... are you gonna say the rest of that saying?

Garmadon: no because the rest of it is not true..

Kai:..okay then.

Alyssa: HURRY UP BEFORE THE CAMERA DIE-

*camera dies*


	6. Chapter 6 THE END?

Webs POV  
I woke up in a bed. I looked to my right and Garmadon was in another bed. He was bandaged up with an IV, a heart rate monitor was hooked up, and he was sleeping too. To my right was Alyssa. She had an IV thing in her arm along with the heart rate monitor. I looked and I had one too.  
"Oh gross" i said pulling out the IV and turning off the monitor. I hate hospitals. Not for needles, or creepy stalker nurses, but just because I felt like a helpless bum who needed help. I hate being waited on unless im out for dinner! Alyssa was starting to wake up.  
"What.. Happened..?" She asked, slowly sitting up.  
"I.. I think we won.." I said. She looked to her right, where Cole laid. He had the monitor and IV and bandages like Garmadon. Alyssa unplugged herself.  
"Where are the others?" She asked. I stood up and shrugged.  
"Another room perhaps?" I walked to where Garmadon lay and sat on his bedside. His helmet was on the small table next to his bed. I brushed my hand through his hair a few times and smiled at him. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, a cast on his upper right arm, he had bandages that wrapped around his mid-torso, and bandages everywhere else! Plus, He was covered in bruises and cuts. I looked at Alyssa who went to Cole's side. She was smiling down at his sleeping form. A doctor walked into the room.  
"What are you two doing?! Get back in bed!" He ordered.  
"Why? I feel fine! Theres no need for that stuff" i said.  
"Fine fine." He just agreed with it.  
"Where are the others?" Alyssa asked.  
"Oh, they're fine. They're back at the bounty" he answered.  
"Oh okay" Alyssa said.  
"Your friends right there" he motioned towards Cole and Garmadon. "They care an awful lot for you two. The other ninja carried all four of you here. But those two woke up at one point and demanded to be in the same room" he said.  
"Oh yea?" I questioned.  
"Oh yes. Garmadon, even said he needed to be near you to make sure you were safe" he said.  
"Really? He said that?" I asked, looking at him and smiling.  
"Yep. And Cole there, he said he needed to be near you, that with you near by he would feel better sooner" he told Alyssa. She smiled at Cole.  
"How long have we been out?" I asked.  
"About two days" he said. Two days?!  
"And you wouldnt believe how much those two cared for you. When they woke up, they would watch you two for any sign of waking up." The doctor told us. "They couldnt wait to see you again." I smiled at Garmadon more.  
"How come you're letting Garmadon stay here? He is.. Evil, after all" Alyssa asked.  
"He helped save us. So we figured we should help him and let him go.. Just this once" the doctor said.  
"How come they're not up yet?" I asked.  
"The pain meds. They'll knock you out for a good few hours." He answered.  
"Well.. Thank you doctor" i said.  
"Of coarse. I must be going, i have other patients!" He said, and left. for an hour or so I sat by Garmadons side. Alyssa and I just had random conversations while I held Garmadons hand. I couldnt wait for him to get up! I watched the clock tick by. Around 5:30 pm, they started to stir. Garmadon groaned a little at first, then slowly opened his eyes.  
"W-web..?" He questioned.  
"Its me!" I said. He slowly sat up, cringing as he went.  
"You're alright?" He asked.  
"Im just fine." i told him. then i hugged him tightly. he hugged me back but then stopped.  
"whats wrong?" i asked, somewhat shocked that it ended early.  
"it.. it just hurts.." he said.  
"what hurts?" i questioned.  
"im covered in bandages, cuts, and bruises. being squeezed doesnt feel to great.." he said.  
"how did all this happen anyways? You look like a four armed mummy" i said.  
"We'll tell you how it happened" Cole said.  
"Alright.. Let me do something really quick" i replied. I pushed the beds Alyssa and I were on out of the way, and then brought Garmadons and Cole's closer together.  
"There, that'll be easier for stories" i said.  
"Alright, lets here it" alyssa said. Garmadon started us off. He told about what happened after we first passed out, how they battled it out, and when I randomly woke up, and how the overlord tried to have them surrender but they refused to back down. How they finally defeated the overlord and everything else.  
"And then, i was so weak. I just collapsed." Garmadon ended.  
"Have I told you I love you?" I asked him.  
"Many times" he replied. "But but its still nice to hear." I quickly kissed his cheek. He was shocked for a second, But then he smiled and laid back down  
"Wait a second.." Alyssa interrupted.  
"What?" I asked.  
"If.. The overlord is gone.. Why is Garmadon.. You know.. Evil still?" She asked.  
"What do you mean?" Garmadon asked. I remembered in the other dimension lady Garmadon was still evil afterwards too.  
"Its nothing Garmadon" i said. He shrugged it off. Alyssa dropped the subject after that.  
"I cant believe all we've been through.." Cole said.  
"Yea.. But I wouldnt want to have done it with anyone else." Alyssa said. I looked at Garmadon.  
"Same here" I said. Garmadon smiled and nodded at me. The doctor walked in again.  
"Ah you're all awake. You two girls. You're allowed to go home" he said.  
"No, i'd rather stay here right by Garmadons side until he's better" I said.  
"Im staying too" Alyssa said. The doctor smiled.  
"You all care very much for each other. Its good to see such great relationships" he said. We all smiled at each other. The doctor changed their IV bags and left.  
"So are you feeling okay Garmy?" I asked.  
"Better since you woke up" he said. I couldnt help but think he was uncharacteristically cheerful.  
"What about you Cole?" Alyssa asked.  
"Never better!" He said. So we waited a few days, Alyssa and I stayed in the hospital with them the whole time. The ninja, sensei, and Nya all visited daily. Soon more days passed. The two guys both seemed to be hiding something. A week later they were admitted from the hospital. We never really left the room, Alyssa and I, and this was the first time all four of us had been outside in a week. Ninjago was already back in working order. There was still trash to pick up, but it was fine. Garmadon still had a cast on the one arm and Cole had one on his left foot. Alyssa and Cole went back to the bounty and Garmadon and I went back to our home. We had messed up destiny pretty badly. Im sure the first spinjitzu master may want to slap us a few times. But the overlord had already done enough damage. That was over. It was time to move on in our lives. And boy did we do that..

A/N

Alyssa: that was a nice ending.. OR WAS IT THE ENDING?! and I wonder why the guys were acting so weird..

Web: it was the ending of the book but it sort of leaves you hanging.. and Garmadon, Cole.. what were you hiding?

Garmadon and Cole: nothing!

Alyssa: *has her suspicions* nothing..?

Cole and Garmadon: YEP! nothing! *quickly wink at each other*

Web: HEY! i saw that!

Cole and Garmadon: saw what?

Web: T_T

Alyssa: you do realize you're talking at the same time and its very suspicious right?

Garmadon and Cole: what? no we're not!

Alyssa: *face palm* well, read and comment.. i guess..

Web:..i feel like a forever alone not knowing what they know...

Cole: well you deffinatlely wont feel forever alone for long, right Garmadon? *wink wink schubs schubs* ((schubs, is German for 'nudge'))

Garmadon:: SHUT UP BEFORE YO- *Sees me watching with content* ...ahem, i mean.. i once ate turtle soup and it was very bad.

Alyssa: O.O *looks at Web and winks* i feel like a forever alone too... :(

Cole: oh.. Alyssa... look, I dont want to see you sad, so.. truth is we're getti-

Garmadon: *shoots him a glare*

Cole:..im sorry, we cant tell you.. but you'll know soon enough! i promise!

Alyssa:okay.. read and comment..

Lloyd: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE COMMENT! oh and dad, can i have a cupcake?

Garmadon: ask your mother.

Lloyd: but they messed up destiny and for all we know she's probably dead.

Garmadon: no, *motions to Web* she's ri-

Cole: SHUSH!

Garmadon:...she's up there.. *points at the sky*

Lloyd: so. she is dead..?

sensei Wu: WHAT?! MISAKO IS DEAD?! NOOOOOOOOO! MY TRUE LOVE! I never even got to say good bye..

Garmadon: T_T idiot..

Kai: GOOOOOOOOOD BYE!

Alyssa: YOU HAVENT EVEN SAID HELLO TO HER IN 50 YEARS!

Sensei Wu: oh yea..

alyssa: doesnt anyone else think we spend too much time on the authors no-  
*Camera dies. JAY! WE TOLD YOU TO CHARGE IT!*


End file.
